justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Love It
'"I Love It"' by Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX'' is featured on Just Dance 2015 ''and Just Dance 2015 China. Dancers 'Classic' The dancer is a woman with black hair tightly tied up to the sides, black sunglasses, a blue loose crop top with a lime eye on it, purple fluffy shorts, pink thigh high sock being connected to the shorts by lime green garters, and black patent creepers. 'Guards Dance' Both dancers are males wearing blue bearskins. They also are both wearing red tunics and black pants and shoes. Each tunic has seven buttons before it reaches their belts. The first dancer's belt is yellow, and the second dancer's is pink. Their shoulder pads are the same color as their belts. Iloveitalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Iloveitalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Background Classic The background has many 3D neon lights. There's the title name written in neon lights and the 3D lights and blocks moving around together. In some parts there are lips in the background singing to the phrase "I don't care." The screen zooms and pans around the dancer throughout the song. Guards Dance The background seems to be at a museum with two tall exhibits. The background is mostly purple and dark blue. It may have been inspired by Queen Elizabeth's palace because of the guards (like the guards dancing) protect. Gold Moves 'Classic Mode: The Classic routine has a total of 4 '''Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3: Cross your right arm in front of your body while kicking (similar to One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks)). Gold Move 4: Put your arms behind your head in frustration while turning half clockwise. This is the final move for the routine. 12.png|Gold Move 1, 2, & 3 133.png|Gold Move 4 'Guards Dance:' The guards dance has 4''' Gold Moves', all of which are the same: '''All: '''Tap on your head while moving to the right. HHGM03.png|All Gold Moves '''Mashup:' The Mashup has only one Gold Move: Gold Moves 1: Put your arms behind your head in frustration while turning half clockwise. This is the last move of the routine. 133.png|Gold Move 1 Mashup I Love It has a Mashup with the theme Best of JD2014. It only features Just Dance 2014 dancers (the original dancer not withstanding). Dancers (No repeats): *'I Love It GM' *Where Have You Been *Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) *Gentleman *Applause *Starships *Follow The Leader *María *Just Dance *Sexy And I Know It *I Kissed a Girl *Feel So Right *Feel This Moment Appearances in Mashups I Love It ''is featured in the following Mashups: Classic: * '''I Love It' (Best Of JD2014) Guard Dance: * Holding Out for a Hero '(Cray Cray Duet) ' Trivia *This is the first song by Icona Pop in the series. ** This is also the first song that Charli XCX appears in. She is later featured again with ''Boom Clap'' as a DLC in the same game. * The official clean version is used, where "s**t" is replaced with "stuff" and "b***h" is replaced with "chick." "Damn" is also censored. However, when "chick" is said, it still sounds like "b***h". * This is the second song to have "b***h" changed to "chick", with ''Hot n Cold'' being the first to do so. * The avatar of this song looks nearly the same as the bollywood dance of ''It's My Birthday'' but without glasses. * In the song's Mashup, the beginning and the end are seen in-game without angles. * The Guards Dance was the first alternate version in Just Dance 2015 to be revealed. ** In a vote to determine the first alternate to be revealed, it came first to ''Happy'' and [[The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)|''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)]].'' * The Guards Dance was performed by Banjamin Akl and Kyf Ekamé. * The Guards Dance outfits resemble characters from ZombiU, another Ubisoft game. * The first 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine are recycled from ''We Can't Stop The Music'' (Just Dance Wii 2) and [[One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks)|''One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks)]] (DLC in Just Dance 2014 and 2015) but is done more fully in this routine. * There is a VIP, which is TBA at the moment, for this song featuring Katy Perry. It is unknown whether it will be released. * On the NTSC cover for Just Dance 2015, if you look at the top left corner, you can see the coach being on a billboard along with ''Built For This. However, if you look closely at the coach for I Love It, you can notice that she has a different color scheme. * The Classic coach resembles Built For This, American Girl, and the Extreme coach of'' Blurred Lines. * This is one of five songs to have a ''Best Of ''Mashup, along with ''4x4,'' Birthday, ''Maps, and Never Can Say Goodbye. Gallery Icona Pop.jpg Iloveit.jpg|I Love It I Love It Guard.jpg|I Love It (Guards Dance) JD2015 SCREENSHOT I LOVE IT WiiU 3tcm24147738.jpg I LOVE IT.jpg iloveitbg1.jpg iloveitbg3.jpg iloveitbg2.jpg Image-1.jpg|Twitter post images (27).jpg|I Love It in the Just Dance 2015 announcement trailer JD2015_art_COACH_I_LOVE_IT_black_e3_140609_4pm_1402149582.jpg I Love It Guard Dance Dancers.png|The dancers of the guard dance mode. 22-I_Love_It.png|Classic Avatar 22-I_Love_It(Guards_Dance).png|Guard Avatar File:image-1417189454.jpg|Katy Perry VIP iloveit_cover.png iloveitalt_cover.png I-love-it 170044.gif i love it pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Iloveitmu cover.png|MashUp Icon I_love_it_beta_color_scheme.png|Proof showing that I Love It has a different color scheme on the NTSC cover for Just Dance 2015 I love it another color scheme.png|Beta color scheme Iloveit extration.png Videos Icona Pop - I Love It (feat. Charli XCX) OFFICIAL VIDEO I_Love_It_-_Icona_Pop_ft._Charli_XCX_Just_Dance_2015 I Love It - Alternate Just Dance 2015 Choreography - 5* Stars-1416018044 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Clean versions Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Duets Category:Recycled moves Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Benjamin Akl Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Kyf Ekamé